Love bites
by Blade100
Summary: Kinda of a sequal to Who am I? But not of the trilogy. Blade, Otto, Gibson try to get Sprx and Nova together can they?Hey heck if I know but itll be fun to watch
1. Love bites

A/N Hello all I am back and badder then ever baby!! To all who don't know this story is not part of my trilogy simply a romance story to well… I have no excess. Also please view my story Who am I? to understand my oc Blade. Now Blade disclaimer………NOW.

Blade: "Blade100 sadly owns only me if you wish to use me in a story ask in a review, also he doesn't own anybody else. Now let our story begin"

Love bites

We find our heroes in the super robot Otto annoying Gibson, Nova and Sprx arguing and Blade, Chiro, and Antauri meditating. "Blade, hey Blade" Otto asked, as he quietly snuck behind him. He then changed his hands to saws and then slowly hit his saws together making a loud screeching noise next to Blade's head. "Ahhhhh" the three screamed as the noise hit way past loud. "Yes Otto what is it" Antauri let out very annoyed. "I just need to talk Blade real quick" Otto said grabbing Blade. "Very well, oh and Otto" Antauri said as the two left. "Yeah?" "Next time a less upsetting way to wake us up, please" Antauri asked. Otto merely let out a nervous chuckle as he and Blade left.

"What is it Otto? Blade asked. "Is something wrong?" "Well kind of, listen follow me" he said. He then led him to Nova and Sprx, who are arguing about who's going to win in the videogame. "Look" Otto said, pointing to them. "We should help them" he whispered. "Huh" Blade asked. "We should help them get together they're in love" Otto said. "Otto I'm confused don't you love Nova?" Blade asked. Otto's face sadden, "well yeah, but I know she doesn't, I know Sprx will take of her like I would". "I just want her happy."

Blade then put his hand on Otto's shoulder. "I'm proud of you my friend that's a very good thing' he said. "Also Otto I'm willing to help you, but we're going to need help". "Who?" Otto asked.

"No" Gibson said. "Come on" Otto begged. "Okay let me get this straight you want me to help you get Sprx and Nova together in some insane matchmaking scheme, correct?" Gibson asked. Otto and Blade looked at one another for a second. "Yeah' Otto answered, "pretty much" Blade added. Gibson slowly massaged his forehead and said

"I really shouldn't, but very well I'll help".

A/N Well that's all folks next chap in a bit now do what readers do best. REVIEW!!


	2. Blade and Otto the matchmakers

A/N man its moments like this that make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you reviewers…..Okay its gone Blade disclaimer!

Blade: Blade100 only owns me ask in a review if you want use me…Hey I just realized something.

Me: What?

Blade: You're putting me up for sale!!

Me: Uhh Begin the story

Blade: You jer-

Blade and Otto the ultimate matchmakers

"So Otto how do we get Nova and Sprx together?" Blade asked Otto. "I've been watching a bunch of romance movies we could try what they did" Otto suggested, hading him some videos. "Lovely, Wovey, Love. Lovely, Wovey, Love the sequel: to wovey or not to wovey. Lovely, Wovey, Love the prequel Love to the extreme" he read. "Interesting titles" he said a bit weird out by the titles.

"So which do we try?" he asked. "How about this Love's words" Otto answered. "Okay what do we do?" Blade said. "We send one letter to Nova and one to Sprx and say some romantic stuff and they meet and get together" Otto explained. "That's so stupid it just might work, lets do it" Blade said, "but we're going to need a sample of their writing". "Maybe Gibson has something to help" Otto suggested and they left.

"I might have something to help you" Gibson said later, and led them to an odd glove. "Put this glove on and you can copy any writing, but it needs a sample of the writing" Gibson explained. "So how do we get samples of their writing" Otto asked. "I have an idea" Blade said and whispered his plan.

We find Otto, Gibson, and Blade outside of the robot standing on one another with Otto on top, Gibson in the middle, and Blade on the bottom in a trench coat. "This won't work" Gibson yelled at his friends. "Course it will trust me" Otto said they then knocked at the robot's foot and the rest of the monkey team answered. "Yes my name is Mr.Otlade" Otto said you their names together. Blade tried holding his laughter, but ended up letting it out. So Gibson had to shut him up by hitting him with his, "ow" blade yelped, luckily the team didn't hear. "As I was saying I holding a survey for who right hand and whose left handed so please sign here" Otto said in a deep voice. Soon the whole team signed it. "There you go sir" Antauri said. "Thanks guys" Otto said in the deep voice. "Hey wait a second how can you understand Antauri he speaks monkey" Chiro said. "Run Blade" Gibson ordered Blade". "On it Gibson" and before you knew it they were gone.

Later Sprxs room

After that weird event we find Sprx in his room (they have rooms in my fic, so what.) Suddenly a letter slipped through the door. Sprx grabbed it and read it.

Dear Sprx

Sprx I need to tell you something urgent, meet me later at 8:00 pm at Le Peppy (I made that up) do not talk to me till then, and please keep this a secret. Until tonight.

Right now he was wondering who it was. Maybe its Nova Sprx thought. He then shook his head, yeah right he thought.

Sincerely Nova

Sprx stopped and looked at it again. Then read it over five times to make sure it was right…… I got to get ready.

Nova's room

Nova was just thinking about a certain monkey when she found a letter that slipped into her room.

Dear Nova

My dearest Nova please meet me at Le Peppy at 8:00 pm. I need to tell you something important. Don't tell anyone about this.

Sincerely Sprx

YES!! Nova thought, what am I thinking what if it's just a friendly talk ok come down, but a dinner at a French restaurant it has to be. I need to get ready.

A/N…( I pop out of my hiding spot) that's the end R and

Blade: There you are you jerk

Me: Crud see ya


	3. A night out

A/N (Sees me all beaten up) Hi everybody yeah Blade got me, but I'm okay (falls to the ground) Blade…dis…cla…mer

Blade100 owns only me ask in a review if you want to use me

On…..with….the….fic…..baby

A Night Out

We find Blade, Otto, and Gibson in the main room talking together. "So Otto what makes you thinks this will all work out?" Gibson asked as he started working on a brain teaser cube toy thing (what are those called). "Hmm good point, I mean it's not like we can stalk them making sure the nights filled with love, romance, laughter" Otto answered stopping on working on some gizmo. Suddenly Blade jumped up and said "Otto say that again" he said

"That again" Otto answered.

"No what you said before"

"No what you said before"

"Never mind, I have an idea"

"Never mind I have an idea" (a cookie to who knows where that's from)

That night

We find our three matchmakers at the back of the restaurant Le Peppy. "Okay first we need a disguise" Blade said, and went behind a waiter that had come to take out the trash. He then pinched his shoulder and he fell instantly. Otto and Gibson just starred amazed, "hey you learn a lot when you fight against about a hundred different species, and you're under the control of a mad man" he simply said. (See story who am I? for details)

We find Sprx already inside wearing a bow tie and waiting for Nova just then guess who makes an entrance that's right Nova. "Uh hi Sprx" Nova nervously said (oh like you acted cool on your first date!). "Wow Nova, you look wow" Sprx said dumbly noticing she had just a bit of make up on (Jinmay helped).

Just then Gibson, Otto, and Blade walked in except dress as waiter in the backwards order as the trench coat. "Good evening mister, madam. Am I to guess this is a date or anniversary?" Blade asked in a cheesy French accent. They both blushed like a tomatoes and said "what no", Blade was just about to speak when he remembered not to so he didn't give himself out who he was.

Sprx just handed him a note so he knew that they just wanted some drink, "very well my friends" Blade said and left.

Later Blade and the others were in a closet to think of a plan. "Okay Gibson keep talking to them and make them feel like a real date, me and Otto will cut the power so they'll need romantic candles" Blade explained. "Wait won't they notice I m shorter without you two?" "Use these brooms" Blade said, and handed him two. "Okay let's go" and they all left.

We find Blade and Otto in front of an open power box. "Hey Blade which one of the wires do we cut?" Otto asked. "Don't you watch the movies? It's always the red one" Blade answered they then took a close look and saw that all the wires were red. "Oh boy" Blade said. Otto then started cutting them and they heard shouts outside.

"Hey the stove stopped"

"What the!"

"Hey the fridge isn't working"

Finally the lights turned off. "Good job Otto, lets see how Gibson is" Blade said and they left.

"Whoops, sorry, sorry, excuse me" Gibson said falling all around. Just then the lights turned off "Here you go mister, madam" Gibson said and clumsily put the candles on the table.

Finally after talking and blushing (mostly blushing) Sprx asked if Nova wanted to go on a walk through the park and she accepted. "Look come on" Blade ordered and our matchmakers left to go make sure their night went great. "We are going to need a boom box for part two Operation: night walk" Blade said. "Whats Operation: night walk?' Gibson asked, "I have no idea I just make the names" Blade said "ask Otto" he said running after Nova and Sprx

A/N End……of…..Fic……Review!!!


	4. Operation:Night walk

A/N Thank you reviewers oh yeah and to what I said about the cookie, you are all wrong it's not from Sponge bob it's from uhhh the bob of square sponge show. (Gets a bunch of glares as a bunch of people walk with weapons) never mind here please don't hurt me (Hides under desk) Blade disclaimer quick

Blade100 only owns me nobody else, none of the songs blah, blah, etc; etc (throws me to angry mob)

HELP!!!... Okay begin the story

Operation: Night walk

We find our couple Sprx and Nova walking in the park, with Nova looking at the sky and Sprx looking at Nova. "The sky is beautiful tonight isn't Sprx" Nova said. "Yeah you are" Sprx said dumbly starring at Nova. "What was that?" Nova asked, hoping she really heard what she heard. "Uhh I mean do you want to sit on the bench?" he quickly said changing the subject. "Oh sure" she answered a bit sad.

On a nearby tree we find Blade, Otto, and Gibson hiding in it with a boom box. "Okay as soon as they come we play calm romantic music, to help the mood got it" Otto explained. "Got it" Blade and Gibson said and Otto pressed a button and put it on quiet till they found a good song. They soon found one and turned it up a bit and watched as the events took place.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna,  
Kiss de girl

Suddenly Sprx could have sworn he heard a song he just couldn't place it, but oddly enough he found himself turning towards Nova slowly and I mean slowly and inch towards her. "Forget about the sky you're much more beautiful Nova" Sprx said as he continue inch towards Nova and her lips.

Back up in the tree our three matchmakers were thinking this was going great, that is until… "YOW" Gibson suddenly with a cross between a whisper and a yell. Luckily Sprx and Nova didn't hear. "Gibson what is it?" Otto whispered, "I think something just bit my tail" he answered. "What do you-ow" Blade instantly said and moved his tale in front of him to reveal a squirrel. The small squirrel just looked around a jumped and attacked our heroes. Also the various tries to hit the squirrel only resulted in changing the song on the boom box to various songs.

'And I wanna conquer the world'

'I'm the fear that keeps you wake I'm-'

'Do you ever feel out of place like somehow you-'

'Click, click, boom-'

'So shut up shut-'

After the various songs Sprx and Nova stopped and moved away from another blushing, and looked around to find out where all the music had come from. "Where's that music coming from?" Nova asked. "AHHHHHHH!!!" suddenly Otto, Blade, Gibson, and the evil squirrel all came falling out of a nearby tree. "I don't suppose you'll believe me when I say this isn't it looks like?" Blade asked worried. "Don't think so" Sprx said, and so our three matchmakers explain what they've been doing. "So you never sent me that letter" they both said at once. "Wait before you beat us up, just think about how you feel about one another" Otto said hoping this would work out good for everyone.

Sprx and Nova then looked at one another. "I did have fun tonight" Nova said blushing. "Yeah and I meant what I said about you being beautiful" Sprx said also blushing. They then inched towards one and this time their lips finely kissed. For what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes they parted. "Wow" Nova said astounded, "yeah wow" Sprx repeated. They then looked and saw that Blade and the others gone. "We'll deal with them later come on lets head back to the robot" Sprx said and grabbed Nova's hand, and ran off.

Later

We find Blade explaining everything to Chiro and Antauri suddenly they heard what sounded like moaning coming from Sprx's room. Blade just grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote: Do not disturb until next X-mass. "Awww young love" Antauri told Chiro and Blade as they walked off.

A/N That's all folks and just so I can get the word around here is a preview of the real next part of my Blade trilogy Advanced.

We find our hero Blade in a fog looking around and hearing foot steps. "I'm everything you are not, I am power incarnated" a voice said. Suddenly he saw two purple eyes in front of him. "Get away from me!" Blade yelled and ripped a part of the ground out and threw it at the being, but with ease the being caught the rock and with a flick of the finger it shot twice as fast towards Blade and hit him. "I am everything you are and more" he just about to move forward when….

"AHHHH!!!" Blade suddenly found himself back in his room and in his bed. "Why do I keep getting that dream?" he asked himself, with his hands holding his head wondering.

A/N (Gets out of an army of people eating cookies). Freedom! There you go folks I'll have the next part of the trilogy soon….er or later. R and R


End file.
